sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dobrana para! Miłość Usagi i Mamoru
Dobrana para! Miłość Usagi i Mamoru (jap. お似合いの二人! うさぎと衛の愛 Oniai no futari! Usagi to Mamoru no ai) – 5 (132) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 15 kwietnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się od widoku pary młodych ludzi, którzy dyskutują miedzy innymi o tym, jak powinien wyglądać męski pokój. Po paru minutach okazuje się, że swe kroki kierują do domu Mamoru... Tajemniczą parą okazują się przyjaciele chłopaka ze szkoły: Saori, która podkochuje się w nim i Kobayashi, któremu z kolei ona nie jest obojętna. Nieoficjalnym celem ich odwiedzin jest poznanie miłości Mamoru. Po kilku minutach od ich przyjścia, pojawia się wspomniana miłość tyle, że wraz z Chibiusą, co oczywiście stwarza idealne pole do kolejnej sprzeczki. Cała sprawa wzbudza jednak tylko śmiech Saori, a Chibiusa ponownie ujawnia się jako namiętna czytelniczka romansów. Mała od razu wyczuwa jakie są uczucia Saori i czuje się zagrożona, chociaż Usagi nie wydaje się być zazdrosna. Tymczasem w cyrku Amazońskie Trio poszukuje następnego celu. Tym razem okazuje się nim oczywiście Saori. W tym samym czasie Usagi ma ogromny dylemat... Nie wie bowiem, czy ma kupić niebieskiego hipcia, czy może różowego konika do swojej kolekcji. Na jej dylemat patrzy z politowaniem Chibiusa, nie omieszkując rzucić kilkoma mądrościami i ponownie zdenerwować swoją przyszłą mamusię. Jednocześnie w innym miejscu Tygrysie Oko zastanawia się jak podejść pannę Saori. W podrywie przeszkadza mu tym razem Mamoru, z którym Saori umówiła się na zakupy... Zirytowany zamierza porzucić kulturalne argumenty na rzecz siłowych. Tymczasem samą Chibiusę nawiedzają koszmary, przez które zastanawia się, co będzie jeśli Mamoru wybierze Saori? „Ja się wtedy nie urodzę?!”. Postanawia zatem szpiegować domniemaną parę na zakupach... Okazuje się, że z tą samą myślą do akcji dołącza się Kobayashi. Mała najpierw go wspiera, po czym sama biegnie przemówić do rozsądku Usagi, która wciąż zajęta jest swoim dylematem. Nie pomaga nawet jakże przejaskrawiona wizja przyszłego porzucenia Usagi na rzecz Saori. W końcu Chibiusa siłą wyciąga Usagi ze sklepu... Obawy małej znajdują odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości, gdyż Saori przymierza się do wyznania Mamoru swoich uczuć. W kulminacyjnym momencie pojawia się jednak Tygrysie Oko. Nie bawi się już w ceregiele, od razu atakuje Saori, a Mamoru zostaje unieruchomiony nożami. W tym samym momencie nadchodzą Chibiusa i Usagi. Widząc, co zaszło, przemieniają się i stają do walki. Tygrysie Oko wzywa lemura, a sam, odkrywając, że w snach Saori pegaza nie ma, ucieka. Potwór okazuje się być kobietą – piłką, która do tego jest wielbicielką piękna. Najpierw atakuje Chibiusę, ale szybko stwierdza, że nie spełnia jej wymagań. Potem chce zaatakować Saori, ale wtedy zauważa Mamoru. Przed uduszeniem ratuje ukochanego Super Sailor Moon, która zasłania go własnym ciałem... Wzruszony potwór obiecuje zrozpaczonemu chłopakowi, że potem jego też zabije. Saori, widząc reakcję Mamoru i wykrzykiwane przez niego imię czarodziejki domyśla się, że to Usagi. W końcu Mamoru heroicznym gestem oswobadza jedną rękę i przebija balon nożem. W czasie gdy potwór dochodzi do siebie, Chibiusa wzywa pegaza i z jego mocą lemur zostaje zniszczony. Na koniec Saori rezygnuje ze swoich uczuć do Mamoru, a jednocześnie skierowuje je na Kobayashiego, który zdaje się z tego powodu być bardzo zadowolony... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Saori – Yūko Kobayashi * Kobayashi – Wataru Takagi * Puko – Yuri Amano Galeria Zapowiedź odc132.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep132 1.jpg Ep132 2.jpg Ep132 3.jpg Ep132 4.jpg Ep132 5.jpg Ep132 6.jpg Ep132 7.jpg Ep132 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Dobrana para. en:A Couple Made for Each Other! Usagi and Mamoru's Love de:Ein ideales Paar? Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii